Power generators are typically designed for optimal performance into a specific load impedance, often referred to as a “reference impedance.” Typically, but not always, the reference impedance of power generators is 50 ohms. Operating into a load impedance close to the designed reference impedance typically results in the most efficient operation of the power generator, the highest output power capability, the lowest stress on the components internal to the generator, and zero (or near zero) reflected power (a measure of operational effectiveness) back to the generator from the load.